Shattered Dreams
by Hotaka
Summary: En el mundo que conocemos hoy en día, sucesos que suceden en otro lado del planeta, puede alterar la rutina que llevamos todos los días, nunca seremos atacados por tragedias en países que llevamos más de doce horas de diferencia, que podemos ser inmunes a las nuevas enfermedades, pero nada está seguro en nuestras vidas.


En el mundo que conocemos hoy en día, sucesos que suceden en otro lado del planeta, en el otro hemisferio donde residimos, puede alterar la rutina que llevamos todos los días, a veces suponemos que eso jamás nos sucederá, que nunca seremos atacados por tragedias en países que llevamos más de doce horas de diferencia, que podemos ser inmunes a las nuevas enfermedades que aparecen día con día, producto de experimentos de laboratorios para enriquecerse más o por mala manipulación de los militares en la lucha a través de armas biológicas, pero siempre existe esa mínima posibilidad de que nuestro esforzado equilibrio sea perturbado por factores ajenos y nunca controlables muy a pesar nuestro.

Es una mañana como todas las demás, con la rutina que han mantenido por al menos dos semanas, desde que decidieron mudarse a la capital del país, la razón no era por el buen clima, ni por los atractivos turístico, ni siquiera porque en algunas de sus habituales conversaciones acerca de la posibilidad de mudarse a la zona central del país el lugar mencionado fuera esa gran urbe, solamente por el traslado de una de ellas de su trabajo. Ellas que venían de una ciudad pacifica, llena de tranquilidad, no conocen la agitada rutina de Tokyo, ni su veintena de barrios, con el centenar de gente recorriendo las avenidas y otros tantos en el metro, con carreteras que transitan por minuto gran cantidad de vehículos, y unas cuantas bicicletas. Así es su nueva vida.

Dos cuerpos yacen abrazados bajo la única sábana blanca de una modesta cama, en medio de su habitación, en un modesto apartamento ubicado en Shibuya.

"Ne, Chikane-chan…. Ya es hora… ya tengo que irme al trabajo" Susurre en contra de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

"¿Es necesario que te presentes a esa reunión?" Aún sus ojos los mantiene cerrado, y sus manos aún estrechan mi cintura.

"Sí, recuerda que es por eso es que estamos en Tokyo" Le digo aún con mi boca a escasos centímetros de esa nevosa piel. Desajustando el estrecho abrazo.

"¿No te has equivocado en programar la alarma del reloj despertador?, recuerdo que eso te pasa a menudo" Aunque quiero separarme, Chikane-chan no cede ni un solo centímetro.

"Aunque no me creas, revisé el reloj más de tres veces, es más en unos momentos debe sonar la alarma del teléfono celular" Y como lo he predicho, el peculiar sonido comenzó a emitirse desde mi Blackberry, a mi costado derecho, por encima de mi mesa de noche, era el único objeto dejado sobre la superficie lisa de aquel inmueble, la lámpara estaba en la de Chikane-chan. "Te lo dije" Sonrío ampliamente ahora mi mirada estaba paralela a la de mi hermosa Chikane-chan, que sólo me devolvió el gesto y algo más. Lentamente fui anulando la mínima distancia para apoderarse de mis labios, aún sigo experimentando las mismas reacciones que esa primera vez que con este gesto sellamos el inicio de nuestra relación, aunque mi timidez se vea disminuida eso no significa que me sienta como la colegiala que conoció a la persona más maravillosa, a la persona que me apoya, la persona que sin importar su familia, sin importan el que dirán, siempre estará cuando la necesite, porque me ha demostrado lo exorbitante que es este sentimiento.

Con delicadeza, con calma, con entrega total, sintiendo los mismos cosquilleos en mi interior, tal como la primera vez este beso de los buenos días, siempre tiene este dulce sabor, sabor que experimentamos día tras día, sin llegar a saciarse con plenitud. Con manos recorriendo mi espalda, con intensidad en el beso, sintiendo que si no detengo esto, mi entrevista tendría que ser cancelada. Experimentando la falta de aire, tuve mi oportunidad de separarme de Chikane-chan muy a mi pesar. Mi alejamiento fue respondido por una queja.

"Pero podemos estar cinco minutos más en cama, ¿cierto?" Sus ojos demostraban que ese simple beso, no le bastaba, pero en verdad necesito estar concentrada en las próximas dos horas como mínimo, quizás después de la entrevista comenzaría mi trabajo.

"No Chikane-chan, lo siento, el trabajo es trabajo… además con lo de anoche… tú…" Ah, pero ¿por qué siempre tiene que mirarme de esa forma?, ¿por qué esa mirada siempre me cautiva?, ¿por qué este amor aún no alcanza su máximo?, ¿por qué ella siempre tiene que mirarme con esa mirada de deseo?, ¿por qué … Una mano atrapa mi muñeca derecha, una vez más soy atrapada por la persona que más amo, pero esta vez, tengo que resistirme esta vez tengo que… no pude, una vez más caí entre sus brazos, una vez más nuestras lenguas jugaron como suelen hacerlo, una vez más mis mejillas se sonrojaron, una vez más llegaré atrasada, pero no me importa en lo absoluto, porque yo vivo para estar con ella y ella vive para mí, esto no lo cambiaría por nada de este mundo.

Después de lo difícil que fue separarme de esta grandiosa mujer, salí corriendo de prisa, no me importa que desde la cama ella me vea desnuda, ¿por qué darle importancia a este insignificante hecho? ¿cuántas veces me ha visto así?, pero una cosa es lo que piense y otra muy distinta es como responda mi cuerpo, mis mejillas se niegan a volver a la normalidad, parece que a ellas le gustan estar adornadas de este intenso color, pero no son solo ellas las que responden así frente a la penetrante mirada zafiro de Chikane-chan, mis piernas parecen perder su fuerza, parece que mis rodillas adoran descansar sobre el suelo de nuestro apartamento, no importa que sea frío, lo que me importa es que sea llenado con este cálido sentimiento. Esta vez logro apurar mis pasos, como si estuviera siendo cronometrada por ese reloj invisible que me imagino que tiene Chikane-chan en una de sus manos, busco por varios cajones mis prendas, mi toalla lo que usaré para esta reunión. Mis ojos se rehúsan a encontrar a los de Chikane-chan, ellos son débiles, ellos hicieron que sufriera este retraso, por eso estoy haciendo lo humanamente posible por desviarlos y creo que lo consigo, solamente me falta agarrar todo muy bien para salir de la habitación para darme una ducha rápida y… perdí… cruce mi mirada con esos intensos ojos que me miran con dulzura, pero me enfoque en sus labios que algo trataban de decirme, algo importante, creo.

"A-P-U-R-A-T-E" Lo dijo letra por letra, como siempre dándome ánimos y recordando lo importante que es este día. Rompiendo ese mágico encantamiento logro salir de la vista de Chikane-chan.

Otros pasos, más rápidos que antes, pude llegar a la sala de baño, sin ningún contratiempo, creo que aún puedo lograr llegar a la hora. Este día tiene que ser perfecto, este día tengo que lograr mis metas, este día tengo que…

El agua está tibia, sin tener más tiempo, me quedo bajo la regadera por sólo cinco minutos, suerte que ayer en la noche lave mi cabello, sino esto sería aún más desastroso.

Mi elección en la vestimenta creo que fue la adecuada, pero aún no me gusta vestir tan formal, empero la reunión lo amerita, tengo que impresionar desde el primer momento, con un cambio en mi habitual peinado esta vez imito el estilo de Chikane-chan, pero mi banda en la cabeza es rojo. Sonrío como tonta frente al espejo.

Dirigiéndome hacia la cocina, un efusito aroma inunda mi nariz, para mi sorpresa es Chikane-chan que ha preparado el desayuno. Agradeciéndole con una sonrisa me siento en una de las dos sillas de la pequeña mesa cuadrada, donde la taza de café esta humeante unas tostadas, un vaso de jugo de naranja y un pote de mermelada la adornan. Sin intercambiar palabras, mi desayuno es rápido, el tiempo juega en contra mía, pero no puedo desperdiciar el esfuerzo de Chikane-chan que siempre que puede me lo prepara, dándole su sello en todo lo que hace. Una vez más me separo de su lado, tengo que terminar de alistarme, una vez más yendo a la habitación me miro en el espejo y solo tengo que maquillarme ligeramente, suerte que mi belleza sea natural. Buscando el portafolios, lo encuentro donde lo deje anoche, junto con el bolso donde guardé mis cámaras fotográficas y algunos rollos, esas son mis favoritas, claro que tengo digitales, pero me encanta revelarlas en el cuarto que acondicione, siempre que ella tiene tiempo me acompaña. Sacudo mi cabeza, no hace falta perder tiempo en pensar en aquellas ocasiones que estamos en él.

Repasando mi lista mental, estoy preparada para irme, lástima que el día de hoy Chikane-chan este resfriada, no podemos ir juntas al trabajo, también es injusto que no pueda quedarme a cuidarla como se debe, después de todo es mi novia… Suspiro. Voy nuevamente encontrarme con ella, para mi asombro, aún está en la cocina, creo que no le gusta estar sola en nuestro dormitorio.

"Me voy Chikane-chan" Me acerco hasta sus labios para despedirme de ella, pero el dedo índice de su mano derecha es lo que prueban mis labios. La miro con desconcierto, no comprendo el porqué de este rechazo. "¿Qué pasa Chikane-chan?"

"No quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa" Lo dice tranquilamente, no entiendo porque lo dice se hace menos de media hora nos hemos besado.

"Pero… ya saben lo que dicen de las personas torpes, ellas nunca se enferman o algo así, soy mala para recordar esos refranes populares" Ella se ríe.

"Es extraño, creo que lo he oído en uno de esas series de animés que veías cuando asistíamos al Instituto, pero como nunca llamaron mi atención, nunca retuve su nombre, es mas, ella era bastante parecida a ti" Lo dice mirándome seriamente, queriendo hallar la respuesta en mí, pero creo que también lo he olvidado, pero siempre me olvido de todo cuando ella me entrega esa mirada, en todo lo que puedo pensar es que ojala en este mundo existiéramos solamente nosotras, es un pensamiento egoísta, lo sé, pero nadie nos podría separar, sobretodo.

"AH! Mi reunión voy atrasadísima" EL reloj ya marca las 8:48 "Lo siento Chikane-chan, pero tampoco recuerdo el nombre, Adiós" Me doy la vuelta para recoger las llaves, pero inesperadamente, siento sus brazos que me rodean.

"Aún no te puedes ir, crees que con esa simple despedida, me bastará para recordarte durante este día" Con un rápido movimiento quedamos frente a frente, sin más preámbulos volvimos a besarnos.

"Ahora si te puedes ir, nos vemos a la hora de la cena, mi amor" Chikane-chan está confiada en que conseguiré esa sesión de fotos, que finalmente mi período de pruebas terminará con la firma del contrato, pero eso se verá más tarde, por ahora tengo que verla por una última vez.

Sabía que es imposible para nosotras despedirnos con palabras, siempre tiene que ser acompañado de un beso, sé muy bien que esa era una tonta excusa, sé muy bien lo traviesa que es Chikane-chan, sé muy bien como le gusta jugarme este tipo de bromas.

Por suerte en la parada de buses, está vacía y revisando los horarios, el transporte para llegar hasta el otro distrito esta por llegar.

"Tengo que aprender a conducir" Susurro, no puedo depender siempre de Chikane-chan. Desvío la mirada hasta el prístino cielo azul, recordando una vez más que he olvidado algo, siempre olvido alguna cosa, en esta ocasión fueron las gafas de sol.

Pasando la tarjeta, por la barra lectora, busco rápidamente una siento vacío, lo encuentro al lado de la ventana, me gusta mirar el paisaje, acompañado de una buena música, ahora que al fin pude cambiar mi teléfono no tengo la necesidad de traer mi Ipod, recorriendo el menú y encontrando la carpeta del disco Remix de KOTOKO, me relajo y espero a que el bus recorra los kilómetros que me separan de mi gran sueño.

Casi media hora después llegue a mi destino, frente a la entrada del gran edificio de una de las corporaciones más importante del pías, mi corazón late muy a prisa, siento mucho nerviosismo, siento que no seré capaz de demostrar todo mi talento, siento que mi inseguridad le gane terreno a mi esperanza, que… un sonido familiar me saca de este ambiente de titubeo. Con rapidez busco en mi bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta, mi teléfono, es un mensaje de Chikane-chan, con tan solo leer que es de ella, me siento con tranquilidad, sus palabras con escasas, pero son los suficientemente fuertes para darme seguridad. Con una sonrisa y con mi confianza recuperada, puedo volver a caminar, para cruzar el umbral.

"Buenos días" Saludo a la recepcionista, ella me responde de la misma manera.

"Vengo a una reunión, con Shiitaya-san" En este momento se me olvido el nombre de la mujer que está a cargo de esta revista.

"¿Su nombre?" Me pregunta la señorita, que no alcanzo a leer cual es su nombre, en la solapa derecha.

"Kurusugawa Himeko" Digita mi nombre. Al cabo de algunos segundos, ella me responde.

"Kurusugawa-san Shiitaya-sama la espera en la oficina numero 200793, está en el piso número veinte" Me da una pequeña ayuda.

"Muchas gracias" Me despido formalmente, y busco donde pueda estar el ascensor, por fortuna escucho que otra persona también va al mismo lugar que yo, me limito a seguirla. Ella entra primero que yo, por suerte nos acompaña dos personas más, las puertas del ascensor se cierran y vuelvo a mirar a la joven, parece que no le gustan los ascensores, su semblante cambio bruscamente. Desvío mi mirada y me limito a mirar como cambian los números en rojo del panel que está por sobre las puertas.

Es extraño en ninguno de los pisos anteriores se ha subido otra persona, los cinco hombres que nos acompañaban ya no están, solo quedamos ella y yo. Por fin se detuvo en el piso veinte, ella sale raudamente, en verdad debe tener alguna fobia con los ascensores, quizás es claustrofóbica. Ahora tengo que concentrarme en buscar esa oficina.

Recorriendo el largo pasillo, logro dar con la oficina, para mi asombro la mujer que viajo conmigo hace unos instantes golpea primero la puerta, un alto hombre la recibe.

"Adelante" escucho la voz grave, otra vez no sé quien pueda ser, pero no presto atención solo tengo que ingresar.

Lo suponía, en la cabecera de la mesa ovalada hay una mujer, de larga cabellera castaño oscuro con lentes ópticos realzando su hermoso rostro, el color de sus ojos no logro distinguirlos, pero la forma de ellos, no es como el común de la gente, sospecho que su altura supera la media, espero averiguarlo después, lo contrario a lo que me podía imaginar su vestimenta es distinta a la mía, creo que por ser la jefa, puede vestir más informalmente. Su voz me saca de mi poco detallado estudio de su persona.

"Buenos días, me presento, soy Shiitaya Noriko, editora en jefe de la revista Hanna, Gusto en conocerlos" Shiitaya-san estaba de pie, mientras que yo aún estaba dudosa en sentarme junto a mi compañera, la del ascensor, porque somos las únicas mujeres.

Con una sonrisa, comprendí que la mujer si quería de mi compañía así que me senté al lado izquierdo suyo, pero aún no puedo saber su nombre.

Con la presentación de todos los miembros de esta junta al fin llego mi turno, recordando las palabras de aliento de Chikane-chan, me levanto y saludo a todos con una breve descripción de mis trabajos anteriores, me presento, terminando con una sonrisa, que podría encasillarse de nerviosa, más que de coquetería.

Ahora le tocaba a ella, de reojo podría ver sus movimientos, que eran similares a los míos, ella también estaba nerviosa.

"Buenos Días, mi nombre es Aizawa Minako" Su timbre de voz era grave, casi ronco, me pregunto si será porque es fumadora, o quizás este enferma, no sería extraño, parece que todo el mundo acordó enfermarse al mismo tiempo. Sigo escuchando atentamente su pequeño discurso, no había notado el largo de su cabello, ni de sus inusuales pecas que adornan la zona de sus pómulos, y el puente de su nariz. Ella termina de hablar, las presentaciones se dieron por terminadas.

Shiitaya Noriko-san, comienza con las instrucciones y como sería la selección al puesto de su asistente, todos sabíamos de la pequeña sesión de fotos, la que sería la prueba final, pero una prueba escrita es algo que estaba más allá de mis conocimientos, ahora estoy nerviosa de nuevo. Con las hojas y los lápices en mi poder comienzo con el pequeño test de más de cincuenta preguntas. No puede ser, esto es… no termino de pensar en el adjetivo que lo define, cuando veo que todos están concentrados, comienzo a imitar a mis demás compañeros.

Media hora después por fin termino, no me agradan estos test, hacen que me vea torpe al exponer tan abiertamente mi personalidad, prefiero que a medida que nos conozcamos averigüen como soy, espero que mi torpeza e ingenuidad no queden tan fácilmente a la vista.

Con todos los participantes congregados en otra sala, con un set que recrea un ambiente costero, las modelos comienzan a ingresar, según el orden por apellidos yo era la número cinco.

Con paciencia y enfocándome en lo que tenía que preparar, me fui a un costado, sola, a espaldas, prefiero no observar lo que hacen los demás, pero esta vez la curiosidad me ganó, pude ver la concentración de Aizawa-san, es extraño que a primera vista haya sentido deseos de conocerla, pero lamentablemente para este trabajo hay solo una vacante.

Cuando volví a mirar mi reloj ya era medio día, mi turno ya había pasado espero que el resultado sea beneficioso, que después de esta pausa del almuerzo, me den la gran noticia y pueda al fin volver a casa con Chikane-chan y darla otra gran sorpresa.

Como no se donde hay un lugar cerca para almorzar y por olvido no preparé mi caja de almuerzo, salgo con todas mis pertenencias del piso veinte y le pregunto a alguien donde está la cafetería, por cosas del destino al entrar a la única que encuentro es Aizawa-san, sin pensarlo dos veces voy directo a su mesa, ojala no sea inoportuna. Una vez más la saludo.

"Etto, ¿puedo hacerte compañía, Aizawa-san?" Ella me mira seriamente

"Si, no tengo problema" Vuelve a mirar la revista, acompañada de un juego y una hamburguesa. Dejando mi bolso en una de las sillas, voy a ver cerca del buffet, en ese instante el sonido de mi celular interrumpe mi elección.

"Chikane-chan, ¿ya te sientes mejor?" Este resfrío se le estaba complicando, más de lo normal, aunque no lo demuestre, se que esta mañana aún tenía fiebre.

"Si amor, estoy bien, sabes que este simple resfriado no hay darle mayor importancia, además que con tus cuidados ya pronto tendrá que desaparecer" Una leve tos le impide continuar hablando.

"Mejor no sigas hablando y ¡vuelve a la cama!"

"¿Ah?, ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en otro lugar del apartamento?" Se sorprende.

"Porque se que odias estar delicada de salud, además no te gusta estar sola en nuestra habitación" No se porqué razón mis mejillas se colorearon de rojo.

"Por eso debes apurarte y volver pronto, a sí… perdón, pero se me había olvidado preguntar cómo te fue en tu entrevista" Es gracioso como su voz 'gangosa' se oye a través del teléfono.

"Aún no, en media hora más comienzan las entrevistas, antes hemos tenido que hacer la sesión e fotos y contestar un test… " Creo que se escucho con bastante fastidio lo último

"Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja" De tanta risa, la tos interrumpe la conversación.

"¿Chikane-chan?" Me preocupa que le pueda faltar el aire "¿Chikane-chan?" La llamo de nuevo.

"Disculpa, es que recordé que jamás te han gustado responder exámenes o cosas por el estilo y pues…"

"Sí, sí, sí… también recordé las veces que me habías ayudado en estudiar, pero cambiemos de tema… tan pronto como me den el resultado, voy a casa" Sonrío a pesar que ella no pueda verla.

"Está bien, nos vemos, Te amo" Cuelga el teléfono, no logro responderle.

Vuelvo a dejarlo en el bolsillo y me decido que almorzaré.

Con mi bandeja vuelvo al sitio donde está Aizawa-san.

"Gracias por aceptar mi compañía, no me gusta almorzar a solas" Ella escucha con atención lo que le voy diciendo a primera vista me parece una persona reservada, pero…

"Todo lo contrario me sucede a mi, me gusta disfrutar de la soledad, pero no me mal interpretes solo en momentos de nerviosismo, me vuelvo torpe y ansiosa y generalmente hago estupideces, por eso quise almorzar a solas" Cierra la revista.

"En serio, vaya, somos parecidas, pero ya no se puede hacer nada, tendremos que confiar en nuestras aptitudes"

"Es cierto" Responde escuetamente.

A medida que los minutos iban pasando pude enterarme de algunas cosas de su vida, es una persona bastante interesante, pero muy reservada, sabe escoger los temas, pero si me confeso de su miedo a los ascensores, y que ya ha asistido a varias entrevistas de trabajo y aún no consigue su empleo soñado.

Sin darnos cuenta, la hora de descanso se había terminado, pero antes de eso, pude pedirle su número de teléfono, aún no se porque tuve ese impulso, pero me atreví a hacerlo.

Para ser sincera, no encuentro palabras, para describir lo que sentí cuando Shiitaya-san, me escogió como su asistente personal, creo que se acerca al momento en que acepté ser novia de Chikane-chan, pero son dos aspectos distintos, ninguno puede compararse con la misma regla emocional, pero me sentía inmensamente bien, me sentía que nada ni nadie podría impedir que mis metas se cumplieran en corto plazo, esto me confirmo en lo que he estado pensado hace semanas o incluso meses. Sin perder más el tiempo, fui hasta el lugar donde ya tenía encargado el regalo para Chikane-chan, a toda prisa salí del ascensor, caminé rápidamente, por suerte mi torpeza no se ha manifestado y consigo un taxi, dándole las instrucciones, voy hasta la tienda cercana al centro comercial, por suerte el mismo dependiente me atiende esta vez, el tiempo gastado fueron menos de cinco minutos, el taxi aún seguía esperándome. Con nuevas órdenes le doy la dirección de nuestro apartamento.

EL viaje dura aproximadamente quince minutos, le pago y salgo a toda prisa, en vez de esperar el lento ascensor corro por los peldaños, de dos en dos. Estoy frente a la puerta de casa. Buscando con frenesí las llaves, para mi mala suerte, están en el fondo del bolso, pierdo minutos valiosos. "Por fin" Con el luego de llaves en mis manos, introdujo la llave que me permite ver a Chikane-chan. Sacándome los zapatos a prisa, tirando el bolso sin cuidado, mis cámaras… ah no importan.

"Chikane-chan" Grito al no encontrarla en la sala. "Chikane-chan, Chikane-chan" Pronuncio varias veces su nombre, pero no me contesta, me estoy desesperando.

"Debe estar jugándome algunas de sus bromas" Voy al cuarto, pero en vez de esperar que me tome por sorpresa como ya tantas veces lo ha hecho, yo…

"¡Chikane-chan!" Corro para estar a su lado, esto no era lo que quería, ver, yo quería ver la mirada zafiro, sus sonrisa brillante, su cabello fluyendo con naturalidad por su espalda, sintiendo su aroma… pero

"¡Chikane-chan!" Grito, para ver si mi desesperación logran despertarla, pero por más que la acurruque entre mis brazos ella no me contesta, su color níveo se intensifica, sus labios han perdido el color, pero su frente es la que arde. Sin apartarla de mi lado, llamo a la ambulancia, esto es grave, creo que no estoy exagerando, creo…

Intentando mantener la calma y que mis lágrimas no interrumpan, entrego los síntomas y doy la dirección. Me asegura que pronto la ayuda llegara pronto.

Dentro de mi nerviosismo, logro arreglar a Chikane-chan, aún tenía su albornoz puesto, sin pensar con demasía escojo unos simples vaqueros una playera oscura y sus tenis. Cuando termine de vestirla, escucho golpes en la puerta.

"Son ellos, ya regreso. Chikane-chan" En menos de diez segundos, entran los paramédicos y la camilla, les indico donde esta Chikane-chan, ellos velozmente inician la revisión a Chikane-chan, se miran con preocupación, debe ser grave.

"Debemos llevarla de inmediato" Con cuidado la colocan en la camilla, y salen del apartamento, yo en esos momentos me doy cuenta que tengo que elegir una cartera, escojo cualquiera, por suerte las llaves estaban en mi bolsillo. Ellos ya estaban bajando a Chikane-chan. En estos momentos, no tenía cabeza para pensar en palabras para ella, solamente rezaba para que no fuera nada peligroso, que esto sólo fuera un simple desmayo. Una lágrima nació en mi ojo derecho.

En el interior de la ambulancia sostengo su mano, que está fría, le dijo palabras al oído, espero que ellas alcancen su corazón y que todo esto sea nada más que un susto.

En menos de lo que me esperaba, llegamos al Hospital, otra vez las acciones del personal médico con precisas y rápidas, es mas varios salen desde el ingreso de emergencia, ya me estoy asustando. Me limito a seguirlos, pero más allá de la puerta que indica cuidados intensivos no me dejan acompañarlos.

La alegría de esta mañana, se esfumo, la respuesta que quería darle a Chikane-chan con respecto al trabajo se evaporó, pero lo que más siento es que mi coraje en decidirme en hacerle la propuesta que cambiaría nuestros días, queda sellada en mi corazón. Minutos pasan lentamente, minutos que se convierten horas, horas que anuncian el fin de este día y comienzo de uno nuevo, y aún no tengo noticias.

No sé cuantas han sido las veces que me acerco a recepción para conseguir respuesta, no sé a cuántos doctores he visto pasar, no sé cuántas son las enfermeras que veo recorrer este pasillo…

"Disculpe, usted viene con la paciente Himemiya-san" Pregunta un doctor algo mayor

"Sí, ¿qué pasa con Chikane-chan?" Veo en el rostro del hombre extremada seriedad.

"Pues, hemos hecho todos los análisis, es más hicimos contra muestras y llegamos al mismo diagnóstico" El guarda silencio.

"Dígame por favor, con seguridad tiene cura" Una rebelde lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla derecha.

"Lo siento, pero Himemiya-san presenta todos los síntomas del virus HSTKY01, en su forma más agresiva, quizás si ella hubiese venido antes, nosotros…"

"No lo diga, Chikane-chan es fuerte, ella puede con cualquier enfermedad, usted no conoce su perseverancia, no sabe que ella es incapaz de dejarse vencer con tanta facilidad, ella jamás sería capaz de abandonarme" Más lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, y un nudo en la garganta nace, intento ser lo más valiente pero no puedo.

"Quizás ella sea la persona que usted describe, pero frente a esta nueva epidemia, aún no hemos encontrado la cura, solamente sabemos que si la detectamos en su fase inicial, el porcentaje de mortalidad es nulo, en el caso de Himemiya-san ya es una certeza que le quedan pocas horas de vida, tiene comprometido todo su sistema respiratorio. Lo siento" El se aleja de donde estoy, pero recuerdo que no la he visto, no importa sino tengo permiso para verla, entraré en esa sala a como de lugar.

Pero, no tuve que utilizar la fuerza, el doctor me llevo hasta donde ella estaba, antes de eso tuve que usar cubre bocas, el delantal verde y una malla para el pelo, además de guantes.

Ella se veía tan hermosa, no importaba la cantidad de máquinas que estaban alrededor, su belleza no se vería opacada por nada, con pasos lentos me acerque a ella. De nuevo las lágrimas y este nudo en mi garganta y pecho se hacen presentes, pero hay algo que no puedo guardarme, tengo que decírselo.

"Sabes Chikane-chan, obtuve el empleo, pertenezco a la revista más importante del país, y no tengo cualquier puesto, soy la asistente personal de Shiitaya-san, la editora en jefe, sé que no va relacionado con tomar fotografías, pero esto es un sueño, ella tiene bastante experiencia y puedo aprender de ella, porque tu conoces cuales son mis sueños… sí… ya sé que te lo repito al menos una vez la día, pero no está demás decirlo nuevamente, si es crear mi propia agencia, sé que es tonto, pero ese ha sido uno de mis más grandes anhelos y el otro es este." De mi bolsillo extraigo la caja aterciopelada color azul, "Quería una que se asemejara al color de tus ojos, pero no hay ninguna que refleje ese mar en calma, ese…" Otra vez no puedo continuar hablándote, otra vez mi vista se torna borrosa, pero debo ser fuerte.

"Tenía preparado algo más romántico, pero creo que este también es un buen ambiente porque los más importante es que tú estés conmigo, por eso al fin me decidí en tomar esta gran decisión, se que mi timidez me lo impidió, pero quería que tú tomaras la iniciativa como siempre, pero" Una vez más esta sensación de agobio me inunda. "¿Quiero que te cases conmigo?" Después de unos segundos la máquina emite ese molesto ruido, además la pregunta salió a tropezones de mi boca. "Dices que sí, entonces, permíteme" Con mis manos temblorosas, tomo la tuya para deslizar en tu dedo anular, esta simple banda de oro, con un simple deseo, que representa que siempre quiero estar a tu lado.

"El tiempo pasa lentamente, pero ha sido generoso conmigo, aunque no lo creas, en estos dos meses, me he desempeñado bien en la revista, constantemente recibo felicitaciones del equipo de trabajo, Shiitaya-san es una buena jefa, siempre tiene algún consejo y Minako-san también está trabajando con nosotras, se ha convertido en una buena amiga, aunque se ve seria cuando la conoces verdaderamente siempre te saca alguna sonrisa, sí, aunque no lo creas he mantenido mi promesa, no he perdido mi capacidad de sonreír, pero a veces son risas vacías, porque mi corazón está vacío, no perdón una parte de él está muerto, él mismo día que el tuyo dejo de latir.

Por cierto, es irónico decirlo, pero mi sangre ha contribuido con la creación de una vacuna, para la última mutación del virus, que se propaga por todo el mundo, la cifra aumenta día a día, las muertes ronda a nuestro alrededor, pero no tengo miedo, porque los médicos me aseguran que nunca moriré por esta maldita enfermedad, lástima que no te salve, a la única persona que me importa, pero al menos conseguí que llevará tu nombre, pero no te rías, combine nuestros apellidos, es tonto, pero es la única forma que tengo para aliviar el dolor de mi alma. Chikane-chan, nunca te pregunte cuáles eran tus flores favoritas, todos los días llego con una clase diferente, supuse que eran las rosas, pero esas tienen espinas y es una flor muy popular, la tuya tiene que ser especial, por eso el día de hoy traje lirios blancos, espero que te gusten"

Ya es primavera, pero mi corazón nunca cambiará de estación, siempre creeré que es un invierno, porque nunca llegamos a contemplar la mejor época del año.

* * *

N/A: Creo que es el único escrito trágico que he hecho. Este también es antiguo, al igual que el otro datan del 2009. Aún recuerdo que al terminar de escribirlo, mis lágrimas impedían que le diera el punto final. Espero que uno de uds, llegue a eso. Jamás volveré a escribir algo así.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Supongo que ya es hora de volver a hacer un fanfic tan largo como lo fue el primero (y único)

Saludos

JK.


End file.
